Understood
by Iheartlovinglove
Summary: Sequel to Miscommunication.  Jasper and Maggie have a better understanding.


I do not own Unnatural History. I hope you all enjoy the sequel lovelies!

Jasper walked into the house and threw his keys on a table by the door.

"I grabbed some ice cream Henry," Jasper announced as he walked into the living room. He looked up, "Maggie?"

Maggie stood up clumsily, tugging on the fabric of her long sleeves with her fingers. "Hey Jasper," she whispered.

Jasper looked around the room confused, "What are you doing here? Where is Henry?"

"Well he is," she began as she looked around the room, "I have no idea."

Jasper raised his brow, "You don't know?" Maggie simply shook her head, bit her lip and looked down at the ground. "Um okay, well I wasn't really in the mood for company…"

Maggie continued to look away, lost in her own little world. Jasper furrowed his brow and mumbled beneath his breath, "More specifically I was trying not to think about you, which is pretty hard when…you know…you're here."

"I like ice cream," Maggie spoke, interrupting his rant. She smiled as she looked up at him expectantly.

Jasper sighed, "I'll grab the spoons." He walked into the kitchen and grabbed two spoons out of the drawer. When he turned around Maggie was behind him. "Whoa, creepy much," Jasper exhaled.

"Sorry, was I too close, sorry," Maggie apologized and backed away, putting a hand up to cover her face.

"Are you okay? You're acting dorkier than usual," he asked as he smirked and handed her a spoon.

"Yes," Maggie said more firmly, getting some of her confidence back after the familiarity of a Jasper insult. She snatched the spoon from his hand.

"That's the Maggie I know, rude as ever," he chuckled. "Let's go to my room, it will be more comfortable."

Maggie gulped and nervously asked, "You're room?"

"Yeah, my room," Jasper repeated as he walked toward the stairs. He was half way up when he called, "Maggie, if you're going to interrupt my me time you have to help me eat Henry's share of the ice cream."

Maggie gulped once more. "Why did Henry have to show me that stupid tape?" She went up the stairs and walked into the boys' room. She stood awkwardly in front of Jasper who had plopped down onto his bed and was leaning against a number of pillows.

Jasper shoved a spoonful of ice cream into his mouth, "Sit down." Maggie cleared her throat and sat down on the edge of the bed. Jasper rolled his eyes and moved the carton to the side, "I won't bite."

Maggie shifted her body more onto the bed and scooted beside Jasper. She felt the heat of his arm next to hers and blushed. Jasper looked over the girl, "Are you blushing?" Maggie shook her head and blushed harder. "You look like you're about to pop."

"I can't take it anymore," Maggie confessed. She leapt off the bed and began pacing the room.

"What the," Jasper began but Maggie interrupted.

"I saw the tape Okay! Henry showed me the stupid tape," she put her hands on her head. "It's got me freaking out because I've never had a guy like me before, let alone ask me out!"

Jasper flushed, "He showed you the tape?"

Maggie nodded, "I never heard you ask me."

Jasper looked distressed and confused, "What?"

"When you asked me out on the tape, you didn't see that I was on the phone with my dad. I was answering him 'no', not you," Maggie explained as she rubbed the side of her arm and looked down.

Jasper was in shock for a while and time passed slowly for the two teenagers. Maggie sighed, "And I thought quantum mechanics was hard."

Jasper stood up and put his hands in his pockets, "What do you mean?"

"Guys don't ask me to dances or to the movies. Especially you," Maggie explained.

"Well technically when I asked you out, I planned on taking you to the movies," Jasper joked.

Maggie smiled, "You know what I mean. I've never thought of us in that way. Wouldn't it be awkward?"

Jasper leaned forward and whispered, "More awkward than right now?"

She laughed, punching him in the arm, "Stop joking around."

"Ouch, if this is going to be an abusive relationship then I better get a lot of kisses to make up for it," he laughed.

"You're slightly attractive and all, but this is new for me. There won't be any kisses for a long time," Maggie smiled, crossing her arms.

Jasper smiled widely and wiggled his eyebrows, "You think I'm slightly attractive?" Maggie rolled her eyes and nodded her head. "Oh, I am definitely kissing you now."

Maggie's smile fell, "I don't even know if I'm ready to…," her words were cut off as Jasper kissed her lightly on the cheek, "Go out with you yet."

He smiled, "Just as long as you don't say no."

She smiled back.


End file.
